


It has to be elves...

by Ceema



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, somewhere between movies I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceema/pseuds/Ceema
Summary: Sif and Loki have to spend some time together to resolve a mystery on Midgard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/gifts).



> I tried to work with all the great prompts I received. Hope you’ll like this little story. Merry Christmas!

Thor was waiting for them. Sif and Loki arrived; Sif slightly nervous of this summon from his old comrade, and Loki, looking bored already. She always wanted to swat him with the flat of her hand, like a kid being obnoxious. But you don’t do that to the Second Prince, not anymore. Not in front of Thor anyway. Or anybody for that matter.  
“I need your help my friends. I received news from Midgard and there is a crisis there.”  
“I doubt your friends want me around anymore, brother.”  
“They won’t have a say in it, brother. They won’t know. I need you two to be very… discreet in this matter.”  
“Not afraid they find out about our little incursion?”  
“No.” Thor didn’t even bother to explain himself, he seemed so confident that Sif found it odd. But after all, she hadn’t spent as much time with the Avengers as Thor had, so perhaps there were things she didn’t know.  
“What is the problem, Thor. What can we do?” Sif asked. Loki shot her an annoyed glance. He didn’t want to be involve in whatever his brother was doing and, in turn, it was annoying Sif. A small trip on Midgard wouldn’t be a bad thing. And a battle? That would be good, she was getting bored.  
“It seems there are some elves brewing troubles. Darcy told me all about this infestation and they seem to invade pretty much everywhere. I want you two to go and see for yourself; tell me if we need to intervene. Keep a low profile but do not hesitate to act if need be.”  
“Why us?” Loki was aloof, looking outside the window as if nothing could interest him in this discussion.  
“You, Loki, are the master of magic and trick. As for Sif, she will be… there for your protection.”  
“What?”  
“What?” For a moment, both were silent; Loki with a rancour difficult to hide and Sif with surprise.  
“I’m pretty sure Loki does not need to be protected.”  
“It is not for my protection, Lady Sif, it is to appease his friends… So that they won’t fear I’m… on the loose, as they would say?”  
“Do they think I can shackle you?” She turned towards Thor, unsure of the answer she wanted to hear.  
Thor shook his head, his voice low, “No, brother, as I already told you, they do not know. I want to be sure those elves won’t target you. For what I’ve heard they are masters of tricks as well. I wouldn’t want to send you without a good backup. And Sif is one of the finest warriors we have. Or you do not agree?” Thor was looking at Loki the whole time, with something strange in his eyes. Sif felt a certain disquiet in her stomach.  
Loki bowed to her before answering, “No, brother, you’re right of course. It would be my pleasure to have the glorious Lady Sif as shield maiden. Will she protect my days and nights?” Sif shot him a glance, why would he say such a thing?  
“I hope she’ll stay at your side as needed. If you see the situation is out of control, come back. For the matter of magic, you’ll be the decision maker. Sif, my friend, it is not because I do not trust you…”  
Loki barked a laugh, “Please, Thor, everybody knows that Sif is the one to be trusted. I wouldn’t say the same for me.”  
Thor shrugged the comment off, “Be on your way as soon as possible, keep me informed as you see fit.”  
He came close to them, putting his big hands on each of their shoulder, “I count on you my friends, for this very delicate mission.” Once again, there was something odd in Thor’s behaviour but she couldn’t tell what it was. She glanced at Loki’s face but it was unreadable, as always.  
When they left him, she waited for them to be out of ear shot before speaking, “Do you think he suspects something?”  
“There is something to suspect?”  
“Loki!!”  
“Oh, please, dearest Sif. My brother is too daft to even see what is in front of him. How could he see something that isn’t really there? Now, if you’ll excuse me, warrior, I have to prepare for this mission.” And he left her annoyed at him, alone with her disquiet.  
\---  
They went directly for the apartment Loki had rented. Sif never asked about it, nor how or what he did to acquire it. The less she knew the better. He had invited her there and, after the first moment of surprise, she had accepted his invitation to stay, for a moment. Since then the place had become their base of operation and, sometimes, much more.  
\---  
It had all begun after a hard won battle against giants. She had come back tired and sore. It wasn’t common, but sometimes, after that kind of hardship, she would let herself follow her lust. She would look for a lover, for a night, a moment, a fleeting caress of the skin. She would feel alive then. She knew she had been fleeing this empty part of her. She was a warrior, a shield maiden and love, well, love hadn’t come to her. To be fair, Sif wasn’t even sure she had ever really been in love with Thor. He was her comrade, her companion, a leader and a friend. As those on Midgard would say, she might have had a ‘crush’ on him. But she knew there was a small scar on her heart and, sometimes, she could feel it tug at her soul.  
That night, she had been tired and slightly drunk. Loki had been there, as always, cold and dismissive of everyone, as if nothing could touch him. She had felt exasperated and had wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk from his oh so perfect face. And so she had provoked him. She had offered him the chance to be her one-time lover.  
And it had worked, far more than she could have ever imagined. His face had changed so dramatically in that moment. There had been something in his eyes, like a wild hope, or so she had thought she saw. But it had been quickly hidden. And he had accepted with the same aloofness as he would always display. Knowing how he would smirk again, knowing she had been bluffing. And she would not tolerate that.  
It was thus that the Lady Sif, one of the Warrior Three, close friend of Thor and slayer of many monsters, did something she would never have ever imagined, not even in her darkest fantasy. She went to the Second Prince and took hold of him, literally, pushing him in the nearest alcove. And there, she took him at his word. That night, she had wiped his smirk off his face, at least for a while. And she had been grateful to not see it even if she would never admit it. In the morning, Sif hadn’t been able to read him and, a part of her had hoped that he hadn’t faked the night before. She would never know, of course but it had all seemed real, his eyes, his hands, speaking when he wasn’t, his whole body chanting to hers. That night was still bright in her memory, even if she hadn’t said so to the Prince.  
There had been others nights, too, but not all had been peaceful.  
\---  
The place was unknown to all but them and Sif had to admit, she liked it that way. She had not time to deal with question about this ‘love nest’ as Loki had called it mockingly. And there was no love between them, only the need of two bodies, the need for a moment to share and nothing after.  
But she loved this place, she had admitted to herself, and not so long ago to Loki himself. The smirk had been there but she hadn’t mind after all, she had let him have this small victory.  
Then, they had each taken a side that they had decorated to their own taste. Surprisingly, they were a good match, and it was just as well, as the center room was a common space. The small space, when compared to her wide living quarter on Asgard, was a nice change. She had let herself be a little more soft, a little bit more like her younger self. Something she would have never shown to others, certainly not to the other Warrior Three. It has been surprising, though, that Loki hadn’t smirked when seeing her side. But perhaps it wasn’t that surprising. His side wasn’t as she had expected. There was light and she had been surprised of the sure taste for decorating of the Second Prince.  
Her side was plum and cream while his side was a light shade of green and some grey here and there. His side looked like a bright morning in spring while her side looked like the sun setting among low hanging clouds. The common room was spacious and decorated in cream and light brown, leather and wood being the material of choice for the furniture.  
And that furniture, they had seen some wild things in their short lives. She loved this place and she wasn’t ashamed to feel at home there.  
\---  
They arrived late at night and Sif went directly for her room. Loki spoke to her through the door she left ajar, “I’ll be out tonight, so do not come looking for me.”  
Even in his voice she could hear his smirk “Most of the time you’re the one waking me up in the middle of the night…”  
“You never seem to complain, Dear Sif.” There again. She was going to argue, but she knew it would be of no effect on him.  
She wouldn’t even allow herself to sigh, “Well, do as you wish, just don’t go investigating without me. I would not want to explain to Thor how I lost his little brother….” She knew it would annoy him and, with a certain satisfaction, she heard him storm out of the apartment.  
A part of the pleasure was the waiting. There were long periods where they would tease each other, dancing around each other. It was this slow dance that had fascinated Sif, impulsive as she was. It was interesting, frustrating, exciting… She had to admit Loki was a master of this kind of game. She never brought up the subject to him but, sometimes in the silence of the night, she was left wondering how many others had come before her. Ideas that she would let flee like water trickling between fingers. Why would she care?  
In the morning, Loki wasn’t there and Sif decided to go out and buy something for him. It seemed it was the moment of year on Midgard where people would give gifts to each other, a kind of Yule time. It was a good thing, all in all, as she loved surprising the trickster. There was nothing comparable to the feeling of satisfaction she would have when seeing the oh-so-quickly-hidden surprise and delight on his face. He would hide of course, but she had become good at reading some of his mood. Not all of them, mind you. There were darker places in the Second Prince. Sif was beginning to understand that, what she was able to read from him was only because he would relax so slightly with her, because he would let her in.  
There was satisfaction but also a deep sadness to see Loki so thoroughly convinced no one could appreciate him. Not that she could blame them. He was a tricky one when it came to knowing him but it should have been expected.  
After a long walk, she finally spotted the little shop she wanted to visit. Walking had always seemed to her a better way of transportation. At least when it was less than 5 hours walk. Loki had spoken about this shop from time to time, as a place where delights could be found. It was only the first stop in her quest for the perfect gift, but she knew this one would please him… on multiple levels.  
The first time she had tasted hot chocolate, she hadn’t noticed anything in particular beside a slightly sickening sweetness. Loki had scolded her for not being able to recognise real chocolate. She had simply stated she had never had an occasion to taste such a thing. He made her a hot chocolate, on a night after a surprisingly tender interlude. They could be passionate or rough, they could exchange violence but they could be as tender as young lovers, something that would inevitably break her heart. Loki had never asked why she would feel thus afterward but he would keep her in his long arms for hours. On that night, he chose to rather prepare hot chocolate for her, that he had a special recipe for.  
Sif had then discovered this smooth and rich liquid; hot, slightly bitter, with accent of chili and cinnamon and just a note of sweetness. She had then understood the love of the second Prince for this beverage. At first, Loki had explained to her that it was a very ancient brewage, prepared right before human sacrifices. He had stated all of this matter-of-factly, and she had looked at him bemused.  
“It is one of the great legacies of a blood thirsty civilization, my kind of monsters wouldn’t you say?” Then, she had said nothing, looking strangely at the dark brew in her mug; she had finished it and went to bed without a word. Later, months later, she had asked one of the human friends of Thor about chocolate history. What she had discovered had made her laugh then, to Darcy’s great surprise.  
Looking at the variety of the cocoa, and spices, offered she was still wondering if the, supposedly, aphrodisiac qualities were part of Loki’s love for it, or if he simply appreciated the rich taste. Since he had prepared one for her, Sif hadn’t tried it anywhere else. She didn’t know if Loki had noticed but he had said nothing and she was glad about that. She would have been at a loss to explain that, there was nothing comparable to what he made for her and that she wouldn’t dream of tasting another one when he was still around. She would not give him the satisfaction.  
The apartment was lit, when she arrived later that evening, so she knew Loki was in.  
The first thing she noticed when she opened the door was his face with his familiar smirk. She knew then that he had done something. She quickly scanned around her but saw nothing untoward. Wary, she entered and kept looking around, as if in an enemy territory.  
“Good day to you lady Sif! A little late to the party, aren’t you?” His voice was cheerful, which worried her even more.  
Shrugging, she answered coolly, “Why, Loki, you left all night and most of the morning yourself. I’m pretty sure we can agree that I’m not the kind of damsel in distress, waiting for her departed hero’s return. Or did you hope to find me in grief from you absence?  
“Such a fire, my dear Sif, almost as if you were angry. I think you missed me.”  
“I do miss your observant gaze, Loki, for aren’t we here to investigate some mysteries? Did you find anything of importance while frolicking about?”  
“Why, yes, I did find some things.” And, unexpectedly, he bowed and went to his room, closing the door behind him. She looked at the closed door, nonplussed.  
He could still upset every fibers of her being. Knowing how he was, she wasn’t going to ask what it was all about. She knew there was a reason that she would soon find out. And she wasn’t sure she was going to like it. Anyway, she was as stubborn as Loki, something that had led them to long bouts of angry abstinence. Times she hadn’t appreciated. She would go to him, in her own time. Perhaps a little later, in the middle of the night, to try out some of those positions she had found in this book from a strange land called India.  
When she entered her own side of the apartment, she saw from the corner of her eye a movement. She froze. Slowly, she turned on the lamp beside her and found herself face to face with a long, tilting floor mirror in a delicately sculpted wooden frame. If her first thought was to admire the beauty of the object, molten anger came creeping in: Loki had dared come in, entering her space, her lair.  
Between the two, it had always been tacitly accepted that the side of the other was closed ground, without permission. Even at night. An open door was the sign. This taboo was even stronger when the other was not there. She felt slighted.  
Furious, she went right to his door and almost unhinged it while opening it violently.  
“How dare you? You little magickee!”  
“Little? That is certainly not the adjective I thought you would employ, my dear Sif.” His smile was strained and he was looking down on her, half dressed as if expecting her. But perhaps not in this mood.  
“I’m not here to speak about your size, Loki.” Her voice was calm, someone would think casual if not for the anger in her eyes.  
Loki’s smirk deepened, “But you do love mine, Sif. Or should I think you were faking all those nights?” There was an edge of anger now in his voice.  
Sif came closer to him, slowly, as if prowling a prey. Inches from his chest, she said, “Do not dare steer this discussion away from what you’ve done in my room.”  
“My gift wasn’t well thought? Is it too big and it makes you feel smaller?” Sif didn’t even acknowledge the insult.  
“You entered without my consent.” Her gaze was hard on him. Not shying from her eyes, Loki shook his head, sadly.  
“To think I went there to make you a gift. I thought you would appreciate it, at least a little more than what I see now. I have to admit I am… disappointed in you.” Sif heard something in those last words and it calmed her down.  
“Even if I were to love your gift, you broke your word to never come uninvited…”  
“Beside the fact that no word was actually exchanged, Sif, I wonder how I could surprise you if I had waited for your invitation.”  
“Magic is your forte, Loki. Are you telling me you, of all people, couldn’t bring this mirror without entering my room?”  
“No.” He shrugged as if bored to have to explain something evident. “Magic is magic and is wild. By doing it myself, it would guarantee it wouldn’t break. But if it upset you that much, well, I can certainly bring it back to where I found it. Or even better, gift it to another!” Loki had been insulted, much more than she had thought.  
Perhaps she had overreacted. Perhaps she should have thought twice before storming in like this. The mirror was truly a piece of beauty and she had felt moved by it. But she wasn’t one for thinking before acting, she wasn’t the one who would cool down before speaking. She was the Lady Sif. And Loki had come in to her room, uninvited, when she wasn’t there. Call her too proud but there were things she wasn’t ready to let go.  
Sighing, she nodded, “You are quite right, Loki. I do love your gift and I do apologize for my reaction.” She looked up at him so that she could see his eyes and he could see hers. “Please, do not bring it back, I would like to keep it.” She was honest and he could see it. She saw the satisfaction in his face and body, saw him relax and the smirk appeared, briefly.  
“You do not deserve my pity. I should do exactly as I just said.” His eyes were still angry but he smiled nonetheless. “I’ll be magnanimous, keep it.” He showed her the door. “As for you, I suggest you go back to your own part of this apartment. You wouldn’t want to invade my space, I’m sure, Lady Sif.” And he bowed extravagantly to her.  
Without a word she nodded, walking back to her side, hearing the door click behind her. She knew he would do such a thing. She felt frustrated nonetheless. In addition to the fact they weren’t progressing much on the mysterious elves, they hadn’t spent any time together. And if the teasing game was an exciting one there was a time to end it. Now, she was beginning to find herself growing tired of the game.  
She spent the night thinking about the incident. In the morning, when she woke up, Loki had gone away again. But it was better this way, she had an idea.  
\---  
Loki arrived pretty late. Sif had been relieved to hear him back. She had had the time to do as she wanted but she had feared, even though she would never say it, that he had left her for good. The Second Prince wasn’t easy to read.  
She heard him go directly to his room and, even if it was going as planned, she was annoyed at his stubbornness. He had to make her feel his disappointment. Sif almost regretted what she had done. Almost. She was on her own bed, her hair unbound, in a newly acquired negligée of the freshest green. It was so thin that it was almost translucent. She had luxuriated in the feeling on her skin when she had put it on. She was wearing the earrings he had given her the first time they had come here, and nothing else.  
Hearing nothing from the other side, she knew he had found what she’d done. She waited, her heart beating faster. She wondered why: fear, excitement, desire? She couldn’t say, all was mixed when the Second Prince was involved. It had always been this way.  
A small sound. He was there, in the door frame, looking at her. His mouth open for the, certainly, caustic comment he had prepared but, visibly, he had lost his words. It wasn’t so often this happened, and she relished this victory, even if she knew it would be short.  
He cleared his throat, looking at her intently, “Ahem, ha. I suppose I should thank you for this terrible clash of color happening in my bedroom?”  
She arched one of her perfect eyebrows, “Why? You do not think burgundy is a match for the emerald green of your drapery?”  
“I am convinced it is not, that it is a violation of bon gout and deserves to be punished. Severely.”  
“Really?” She moved on the bed, spying him watching her every breaths. “What type of punishment?”  
“You think I’ll tell you?” He swallowed and she felt a surge of satisfaction seeing his desire grow. “First you have to come and admit your error. Then, we’ll see what I’ll have to do to you.” She smiled and she could see Loki following the curve of her lips. Slowly, she stood up from her bed, walking towards his side of the apartment. Passing close to him, she saw him startled by her scent. She had indulged herself with a touch of perfume. Not much, just a few drops of a mixture of spices and chocolate.  
She had seen his reaction, and she didn’t hide her smile. Loki said nothing, only following her, almost touching her. She shivered.  
When she arrived in his room, it was evident the colors of the sheets were clashing. Still, she turned towards him, as if innocent, “Really Loki, it is not so bad, don’t you think?” She leaned forward, caressing the sheets. “At least, they look inviting.”  
“You are asking for a greater punishment.” Loki was licking his lips, his eyes wide.  
“Begging…” She never finished her thought as Loki pushed her over on to the bed. He followed her and, for a moment, it was more of a battle than anything else. They were fighting each other to tear their clothes off. Then, as skin finally touched skin, the rhythm slowed, becoming a dance, two bodies finding each other, after a long wait. Letting herself go under his passionate kisses, Sif had the fleeting thought that the sheets were indeed soft to the touch.  
\---  
“You shouldn’t be with me.” The words were calm, with a touch of sadness. She was still laying down, her head on his chest. His fingers were like butterflies in her hair.  
“I see.” She sighed. “I suppose I always knew I wasn’t really worthy of a Prince of Asgard…”  
Loki’s fingers stopped as if hesitating, “You shouldn’t mock me.”  
His tone was cold and Sif sighed again, not knowing why she was asking, “Where do I belong then?”  
Loki took his time to answer, his fingers tracing slower figures on her back, as if reluctant to leave, “With my brother. In Asgard, as his queen… in her place.”  
Sif propped herself on her elbows, looking at him with a certain surprise, “I have no desire to be with Thor and certainly not as his queen. I wouldn’t be able to fight. Beside Jane Foster is no queen, least of all of Asgard, or did you misread the Allfather decree.” Loki said nothing, his eyes shying away from hers.  
Sif shook her head, “I have to admit my surprise to hear you say such a thing. I thought you would find me unworthy…  
“I may mock your honor and your way, my Lady but I respect you, your true heart and brave soul. He will be blessed to be the one who will win you.” The silence was heavy now between them, almost palpable.  
Sif touched his face, “But I am here with you. Now.”  
“There are meanings in those words you do not want to say, Sif. Be careful with words, they can betray you.” He was looking intently at her.  
“They do not betray me. I am with you. I choose to be. I enjoy it. Or I wouldn’t have come back so often, don’t you think?”  
The Second Prince said nothing, only looking at her with eyes she couldn’t read beside a hunger that was almost terrifying. Then, the smirk appeared, slowly, as a rising sun. She looked at him and knew it for what it was, a way to hide, a barrier he would put between himself and the world. She took his face between her hands and kissed it. Softly, then with passion. There was no reasons to hide.  
This time, the dance was tender, like two hearts speaking to each other after a long winter.  
\---  
“This is infuriating!” Loki was sitting in the kitchen with a freshly brewed hot chocolate. Sif sipped her own coffee with pleasure, earning herself a slightly disgusted look from Loki.  
“What is?”  
“Those elves are nowhere to be found! I try everything I know to track them. There are no traces of residual magic, nothing!”  
“Can they hide from you?” He didn’t answer right away, still too angry. She went behind him, massaging his shoulder.  
“Loki, you are the best at this. You’ll find them.”  
He turned towards her, kissing her hands, “And what if I can’t? What if their magic is too powerful?”  
“Do you really believe that?”  
“No.” He looked back at the map of the city in front of him. “That’s what is so strange. I can’t feel anything. There is a subtle flavor here and there but it is not something dangerous. Like a warm glow… I do not know what it is.”  
“Do you think it’s them? Could Thor be mistaken?” Loki looked at her askance.  
“Could Thor be mistaken? Does Heimdall see all?”  
“Hum…” Sif had to give it to Loki, Thor had been mistaken more than once, and often misled by the trickster at her side. “But you fooled Heimdall once already.” Loki glanced quickly at her but she just shrugged. It was a past story, she was just making a point.  
“So, what is your plan?”  
“I need to find something that will help me track them. I need to find a trail.”  
“Why don’t you try this thing they call the ‘internet’?” Sif was pretty sure he was going to dismiss her idea but she was surprised as he nodded.  
“Yes, but I’ll need an access to it.”  
“Do you know how to use their ‘computer’ thing?” He didn’t answer and she chose to not push her luck. When frustrated Loki wasn’t easy to discuss with.  
“I’ll go looking for a way to acquire one today.” He turned to her. “Maybe you could try to hunt them in your own way?” She arched her eyebrows at him. “You’re not just a warrior, my dear, use these tracking skills of yours.”  
“I know what I can do. I was just surprise you would ask me to help for this endeavour.” She was leaning against the table, arms crossed.  
He stood up, saying nothing. He began dressing himself to go out. “Working in a team means using the skills of everyone at their best. I suppose I must trust in your skill if we are to ever resolve this mystery… And get back to Asgard.”  
“I am not against spending some more time on Midgard.” Loki looked at her while tying his scarf, his smirk back. This time, it didn’t annoy her and, when he passed beside her to go out, she kissed him quickly on the corner of his mouth.  
\---  
“This… is not possible.”  
“We may have well underestimated your brother, Loki.”  
“This is much more than just underestimating him. That he could plan something as… tricky as this? I do not believe it, not from him.”  
“Then someone helped him. Perhaps even the same one who … found out about us.”  
Loki shrugged, still annoyed and angry at the doll on their table.  
“But, you might be wrong. This, this cannot be what they called ‘elves’!” He fumed. Sif didn’t feel insulted, although even she had been surprised, to say the least, at her find.  
“I can assure you, Loki. I checked multiple times, with various people. They all told me the same thing; they all pointed me to the same doll… Although there were various model, as they call them, with different patterns and colors.”  
“You choose those?” He pointed to the bi-colored doll with wild tuft of hair coming out of a pointy hat.  
“Yes, why? You do not like them?”  
Loki chuckled softly, “I still think burgundy and green are clashing colors.” He looked up at her. “But I am becoming fond of it.” Sif said nothing, smiling back at him.  
“What do we do know?”  
“I will not bring him this… doll back.”  
“Why not? After all, if he is the one behind this whole plan it might the thing to do.”  
“No, I want to turn the table on him.”  
“From tricked to trickster, as it should be.” Sif agreed. He looked at her, surprised.  
She shrugged, “What? We went looking for elves. We found them. Now, I know nothing of magic.” He looked at her askance and she continued unperturbed. “So I wouldn’t know if it is a normal doll… or an enchanted one we are bringing back to Asgard.”  
Her face was the image of innocence but the corner of her lips curved slightly. Loki went to her, putting his hands on her hips.  
“My Lady Sif, I could almost believe that you have the mind of a trickster. Almost.” He pressed against her his voice lower. “What do you say about testing those sheets you gave me…”  
“Still trying to find out if they clash horribly?”  
“Something like that.” He kissed her, trapping her in his arms, bending her body against his. Sif molded her body to his, letting herself go in his kiss, letting him take her in his arms and then to his bed.  
\---  
Darcy couldn’t stop laughing when she learned that Thor was having trouble with a little doll wreaking havoc in the beautiful realm of Asgard. That’ll teach him wanting to play match maker.


End file.
